The Past is Everything
by Kaylee-chan
Summary: So..what is your desicion? Do you want a normal life....or do you want to go to the time you belong with me and your father and put an end to this.... as a hanyou?" Inuyasha thought carefully. "Im in" Kagome smirked, "Exelent"


**HEY ALL!!!! This is my first Inuyasha story! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sooo Its present time... And its Inu's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's SISTER's first day of school, only....theres a twist that you will find out later.**

**And...I own Inuyasha!! Hahaha! AND NONE YA PEOPLES CAN STOP ME!!! **

***some men come in* **

**Me: Who...? Wait..How'd you get into my house you freaks?!?! **

**Men: Were from the government an-**

**Me: OMG Are there aliens in area 51?!?!?!**

**Men: That's classified information...But unless you say you do not own Inuyasha, we are going to hafta ask you some questions *they hold up handcuffs***

**Me: uhhh..... I don't own Inuyasha hehehe...hehe?**

**But I do own this story along with some extra characters Ima put in later. And you can use them as long as I say you can. ASK FIRST**

**:)**

**ON WIT DA STORY!**

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. He groaned, and pressed snooze. Not even a second later, a very built man with long black hair and gray eyes, like Inuyasha (a/n yes, yes Inu is a human) came busting through his door. And jumped on his bed, causing Inuyasha to fly up in the air and land on his bedroom floor

"What the FUCK was that for, old man?!" Asked a tired, yet angry Inuyasha

The man just smiled and leaned in closer, "You wouldn't wanna be late for your first day of school now, would you?" Inuyasha just groaned again. "Aw, Don't be like that, son. Now go get dressed and come down for breakfast." Inu Tashio patted his sons knee and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha sighed and got up and went to his bathroom and started brushing his long, black hair. _Stupid dad, _He thought.

Once he was done brushing his hair, he started brushing his teeth and washing his face. When he was done in the bathroom, he headed for his closet and dressed in the uniform his school was required to wear. (A/n: Like Hojo's in the series) Then he quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen where his dad was clad in a pink apron holding a spatula and standing by the stove.

When Inu Tashio saw him he smiled, "Son, guess who's here? Its your pal, Miroku, the pervert!"

"Mr. Takahashi! I am appalled! I am no such thing. I have only the greatest respect for young females, and would do nothing to scare, or harm them" Miroku finished with his dark blue eyes closed and his hand to his chest. Inuyasha smacked him on the head as he sat down at his kitchen table.

"Sure thing pervert," said a girl around the age of 14 as she came into the kitchen as well.

"Mayu!" Miroku squealed, "Why aren't you looking lovely today?"

"Miroku, stop hitting on my sister" Inuyasha said, irritated, taking a bite of his eggs.

(A/n: ok…. yes Inu has a sister, and they live in the shrine that Kagome in the series does…and yes Miroku is in present time shall we continue on?)

Inu Tashio laughed, "Inuyasha, Miroku… would you like me to drive you to school?"

"No thanks, dad, were fine" said Inuyasha as he gobbled up the rest of his eggs. He grabbed Miroku and ran out the door.

Mayu mumbled, "Idiots" as she went to go catch up with them. Inu Tashio sighed as he watched their retreating forms and thought to himself, _Kagome…_

* * *

Inuyasha was running, still gripping onto Miroku's uniform. "Hey Inuyasha, buddy, slow down!"

Inuyasha did nothing to stop, or slow down until he heard something coming from the well house that had been sealed up for a decade. Miroku was rubbing the place where Inuyasha had let go of him. Inuyasha inched closer to the well house and then the doors violently swung open.

Then Miroku was just as curious as he as they peered inside to look. Mayu had caught up to them and was panting heavily. She placed her hands on her knees and hunched her back over and yelled, "Hey, just because you're on the track team doesn't mean you can leave your little sister behind like that! Hey! Are you even listening to m-"

"Shhh… I hear something" Inuyasha quietly whispered, "c'mon Miro, lets go check it out."

He looked at his friend "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am _not_ going in there, it gives me the creeps…"

"Miroku, you're a priest, I can use your "mystical powers" or so you call them" Inuyasha smirked, "Unless you're scared?"

Miroku sighed, "I said I was from a long line of priests… I didn't actually say I was a priest. And besides," He puffed out his chest, "I, Miroku laugh at the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he looked into the well house again and he laughing got quieter,

Inuyasha grinned, "Fine then, lets go inside" He grunted as he pushed Miroku in as he soon followed.

The well house was worn down and old. The wood on the walls were starting to crumble and the shelves looked as through they couldnt hold anything up. Inuyasha and Miroku peeked at the bottom of the well and saw sand and dirt.

"Why do they even call it a well if theres no watter in it?" Miroku pondered, still looking in the well. "And whey was it sealed up all these years?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha replied, sitting on the edge of the well. Miroku sat next to him and sighed. Then his eyes went wide and he started shaking.

"Whats wrong with you, buzo?" Miroku just pointed to a large, shadowed figure coming close to them. It got back on its two back legs and pounced. Inuyasha and Miroku were holding each other and after a few minutes, Inuyasha looked up and sweat dropped.

A silver-haired husky (a/n: if yall didn't know, Inu is a silver haired husky hanyou so....yea ;D) was staring up at them with big, playful amber orbs. Then once he realized he was still holding Miroku, he dropped him and let him hit the ground.

"Miroku, its just Bubba," he sighed, "Cm'here girl" Bubba barked happily and ran around the well and back to Inuyasha.

"Oh..." Miroku got back up and sat down on the edge of the well again. He looked over to see Inuyasha petting his huge dog, and Miroku gently placed his hand atop Bubba's head. She growled and snapped at him, causing Miroku to shriek once again, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

Suddenly, the well started to shine a blue color. The two boys looked at it strangely and Bubba started to whine. Inuyasha, concerned for his dog, looked at her. "Whats wrong, girl?" he asked. Bubba just started to bark and whine some more.

While his back was turned, a long centipede-looking creature jumped out of the well and grabbed Inuyasha.

Frightened, and acting on impulse, grabbed Mirokuas they were both dragged down into the well. The creature sneered at Inuyasha, "The shikon no tama! You have it! Give it to me!" It screeched holding Inuyasha's face close to its own. Inuyasha struggled against it, trying to push it away.

"You wont escape!" the centipede wrapped its body around Inuyasha and Miroku, and then a pink light emitted from under the creature and burned it. The centipede screamed and let go of the two boys. Then the blue light stopped and they were softly placed on the floor of the well, both too shocked to say anything.

"What the hell was that thing? And what does it mean by "the skikon no tama"?" asked a bewildered Inuyasha. Miroku just shrugged.

They both looked up to see that there was no cracked, worn down roof over them, but a beautiful clear sky with birds flying ahead.

Inuyasha thought, _Where are we?_

* * *

**BACK IN PRESENT TIME~~~**

Inu Tashio was sitting at his kitchen table with a coffee cup in his hand with a mournful look on his face. He sighed and took a sip, then heard his daughter yelling

"DAD, DAD, DAD!!!!" He quickly sat down his mug and ran to the door and she ran into him, panting.

"da..dad..i..its..In..nuya..yasha and Miro...and..the well..and a thing..and..and light...and" Inu Tashio gripped his daughters shoulders and shook her gently. "Mayu, listen. I need you to tell me EXACTLY what happened, ok? Do you think you can do that?" Mayu nodded.

"I caught up to Inu and Miro...and they were looking at the well house...the door...it swung open..and...and....they went inside. I was just waiting for them to come out...and then they sat on the edge...and Bubba came out...and Miroku was scared...and..and...there was a blue light coming from outta the well...and....Bubba started whining and barking...and..and this _thing _came out and took Miroku and Inuyasha in the well... Then the blue light stopped..and I went and yelled for them...and they vanished" When she finished her story, Inu Tashio looked very pale.

"Mayu, I want you to stay home from school and don't go near the well house, kay?" She nodded, "I havta go." He ran out the door and into the well house. _I knew someday this would happen. Now i get to see you again, Kagome_

* * *

**BACK WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU~~~~**

Inuyasha and Miroku just kept looking up, hoping that soon they would wake up and all this would be a dream. Minutes past, and they doubted they would wake up anytime soon.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back to lay his back on the cool, wood wall of the well.

Then a voice spoke, a woman's voice. "Hey Inu Tashio, your not gonna just sit in there all day, are ya?" the voice spoke.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was looking at him with a troubled face, _Inu Tashio? My dad? _Inuyasha looked up once more, hoping to find the source of the beautiful voice. _Beautiful? Beautiful and young...like a song. _It enchanted him. He closed his eyes, wanting to hear more of the voice. Then a clawed hand grabbed the collar of his and Miroku's shirts and yanked him up.

"What the hell?!" The yelled in unison. They both looked at the face of the person who pulled them up and their eyes widen. There stood a beautiful, young girl with her long, raven black hair with a blue tint, silver green eyes, pale skin that glistened and two dog ears sat perched atop her head. They swiveled and twitched and Inuyasha just wanted to tweak them.

The girl looked at him sceptically. "You arnt Inu Tashio" she said, putting them down. Inuyasha realized he was still looking at her ears, so he looked away. Then he saw what she was wearing. It was a blue kimono that went a little above her knee and it had a floral design. It also went past her finger tips and it was all held together with a black obi.

After looking her over, he replied "No I am Inu Tashio's son, Inuyasha" The woman looked taken back and her emerald eyes flared with anger. Before they both could say anything a certain pervert was in awe of this rare beauty and decided to take action.

He took her hands, earning a confused look from the strange girl, and held them in his own and looked at her deeply, pulling her closer. "My lovely lady, might you do me a pleasure my knowing your name?"

"Kagome" she arched a brow at him and Inuyasha just sighed, knowing what comes next.

"Why, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My dear Kagome, would you have the pleasure of bearing my child?"

"N-nani?!" asked a shocked Kagome. (a/n: nani means what in Japanese ^^) She didn't know if he was serious or not. She was just too shocked to saw anything, until she felt a hand running down her backside.

WHACK

Kagome had slapped Miroku so hard he had passed out with a smile on his face. Kagome 'hmphed' and glared at the sleeping man. She turned back to Inuyasha, "Take me to your father." she demanded

Inuyasha looked at her "I don't even know how to get back!"

She threw her hands in her sleeves (something Inu always does in the series) and walked over to the well and looked down. "Just go back down the way you came from"

"But-but that creature" he started

"Demon" Kagome stated

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"That's thing that attacked you was a centipede demon" she answered then looked at him "that I killed"

"Yo-ou killed it?" She nodded, "How?"

She sighed and pulled out a dagger. Inuyasha's mouth just made a big 'O'

Kagome grabbed Miroku, who had just woken up. "Well, I see you have taken me up on my offer" he grinned.

"Not likely" she grabbed Inuyasha by the collar once more and jumped down the well.

Inuyasha, awaiting the hard impact of the well floor, was shocked to see the blue light surounding him again once more. He looked at Kagome, _Wow, she looks beautiful in the blue light. _Then he stopped himself _What am I thinking? _Kagome looked at him and he blushed a deep red.

_Whats with him? _Kagome asked herself.

"Um.. What are those ears on your head?" he asked, nervously.

"Im a hanyou, a half-demon." she said, cooly. "My mother was a dog demon. And my father was human."

Inuyasha was going to ask something else when the blue light stopped and Kagome grabbed him and threw him out.

Inuyasha landed on the floor with a 'thud' and he was in the old well house once again.

Then the well house doors swung open, and there stood his father, looking confused. He rushed over and hugged his son. "Inuyasha, are you hurt?" Inu Tashio asked, checking him over for any injuries. When a familiar voice rand in his ears.

"Inu Tashio" He looked up, "Its been a while, hasnt it?" Kagome jumped out of the well and landed on the edge, glaring at him. Inu Tashio stood up with a small smile

"Kagome, yes, yes it has been quite a long time." Kagome walked over to him and stared him strictly in the eyes, "We need to talk, Inu" and walked out.

"stay here, boys" he said sterny, and followed Kagome out.

Inuyasha, wanting to know what they were going to discuss, quietly snuck out and followed them into the house. Kagome stopped in the kitchen and turned to the man. "Speak"

He sighed, "Kagome... Im sorry I left you." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"This is how I see it." she started, "You fall down the well, find out your a demon, meet me, find out your parents were killed by Naraku, I want to kill Naraku for killing my father, you tell me you love me, I fall in love with you, you leave to go down the well, you seal the well, and you get married to a human and have kids, she dies and you put a spell on your children to make them appear human. Thats pretty low."

Inuyasha was listening with wide eyes. _What...?_

"Kago-" she cut him off "Don't you Kagome, me! I loved you, I waited for you for a _hundred years_ Inu Tashio! Do you know how _long _I spent wondering when you were going to come back? How long I spend sitting by that _God damned _well? Too long" She tried to turn away but he grabbed her and took her in his arms. She gasped.

"I _love _you Kagome" He burried his nose in her hair "I have never stopped loving you. The well sealed on its own. I tried to go back. I kept trying for years. Thats when I met Izayoi, I loved her too, and we married and had Inuyasha and Mayu."

"So they are hanyou's" she said. "Yes"

"When are you going to tell them" She turned to look at him with soft eyes.

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha...today" he paused and closed his eyes "I was his age when I found out"

"I dont think you need to tell him," she smirked and thought, _damn boy is just like me..._ She laughed. _Stubborn and curious._

"What do you mean?" she mentioned toward where Inuyasha was hiding. "He's been there the whole time"

Inuyasha was shocked but didn't move or say anything. His father sighed, "Inuyasha, come here"

Inuyasha walked, slowly into the room with his head bowed.

"Did you hear everything?" Inuyasha just nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. Inu Tashio sighed again.

Inuyasha finally looked up at them, "So am I just like Kagome...?"

"Yes" they answered in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to live a normal life, for the most part." His father answered looking down with sad eyes.

"Is Mayu..."

"yes"

"How old are you really, dad?"

"..." Inu Tashio sighed, "Two hundred..."

"Did mom know?" Inuyasha asked his voice growing weak.

"Of course she knew." Kagome just sat in the kitchen chair, with her hands in her sleves. Then she finally decided to speak up.

"Inu Tashio" She closed her eyes, "Naraku is still alive, and I believe he is still looking for the Shikon no tama"

Inu Tashio turned to her, "But that dissapeared before I left. You purified it, remember?"

"Yes.... But I believe when I purified it, it somehow created another one. And...that one" She opened her eyes, "Is with Inuyasha"

Inu Tashio looked shocked and Inuyasha looked confused.

"A centipede demon attacked your son, and said "The shikon no tama! You have it, Give it to me" She scratched her left ear.

Inu Tashio sighed. "And knowing Naraku, he wont stop until he gets what he wants" He pondered this, "The only way to get rid of him is to kill him"

Kagome nodded, "And we will need him" She points to the confused Inuyasha "To help us"

Inu Tashio grabbed her shoulders feircely, "You gotta be crazy for you to think im letting my 16 year old son get involved with Naraku! Are you out of your fucking mind?" She pryed his fingers off of her and yelled back, "We need all the help we can get Inu! And I can train him, we wont let him go unprepared. You know I like to train a lot. He wont be that difficult." She smiled kindly

Inu Tashio couldn't help but smile back. "O.K... Where will you take him to train? What will he use as a weapon?"

Kagome laughed "The same thing I taught you. The basics. Running, climbing, jumping, hunting... you know." she got up and stretched. "That will be the end of the first part. Then I will teach him hand-to-hand combat. After that," she paused and walked over to the window and watched the Sakred Tree with sad eyes. "I will give him options... I will let him use the bow, daggers, staff, mace and sword. Whichever he uses the best, he will train more with. I will also test him for spirital energy." She turned to Inu Tashio with questioning eyes "You DID say..that your deceased wife came from a strong line of priestess, did you not?"

Inu Tashio nodded "And if he does not hold the ability to use sacred objects as you?" Kagome turned back to the window "Then we will skip it"

"Where will you take him to train?"

Inuyasha had thoughts running in his head one thousand miles per hour. _Naraku, train, hanyou's? spiritual energy? Shikon no tama?! What does all this mean?!_

"The fudal era, It will be easier, plus he can participate in acctual combat, it wi-" She was cut off

"Don't I get _any_ say in this, at all?!" Inuyasha fumed. "Combat?! Training?! I dont want to go through that! And who the hell is Naraku?! I want answers!!" Inu Tashio stared at his son, who was fuming with anger, shocked.

Kagome turned around and started for the angry boy. "Sit"

"Not unti-"

"I said," she looked at him with a stare that could kill "Sit" Inuyasha, not willing to admit he was scared of this beauty, sat down.

She turned to Inu Tashio, "You too," she mentioned toward where Inuyasha was sitting. Inu Tashio sighed, not wanting to argue with her, and sat down beside his son.

"You see Inuyasha, 500 years ago, there was a man named Onigumo. He was an injered soilder and required attention from a preistess named Kikyo.." She stopped and laughed bitterly recalling the name of the preiestess. "Kikyo, at the time... guarded the Shikon No Tama, or in other words The Sacred Jewel. After some time, Onigumo began to feel...attached to the preiestess, began to love her. But, his body was too weak...he could not move. One day, demons came to him, and made a....compromise. They get his body, and he will get to see Kikyo. Onigumo accepted, but as soon as the demons entered his body, he became a diffrent man.

"Wait, how is this related to MY situation?" Inuyasha argued, annoyed from hearing the long story.

Kagome growled at him, bearing her fangs "Im getting to that, if you would just be patient. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.... once the demons entered he changed. He became Naraku. Naraku lusted for power...for the Shikon No Tama. You see, the Shikon No Tama grants a person, wether be demon, human or hanyou, one wish. A pure wish could purify the jewl so it could cese to exsist... but a selfish and evil wish could taint the jewl and turn it black. I know from experience... nothing but bad fortune and evil will come to those who have come in contact or seek the jewel. Naraku killed Kikyo, but... the real protecter of the Shikon No Tama had come back and reclaimed the jewl.

"So..before, the owner of the jewl...left the jewl with Kikyo? Why?"

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "Because...she needed to..attend to some buisness and she didnt need demons looking for the jewl. And she knew, Kikyo would have a pure heart, and could be trusted. (A/N: Ok, I dont like kikyo in the series, Im sorry for all you Kikyo lovers!! But, im going to make her better in my story, ok? This will be My Kikyo) Because... she was her sister"

"Who was she?" Inuyasha asked, curious. Kagome sighed and her ears drooped. "Me... Kikyo was my sister... and I was the original protector. It was originally my mother's duty, but she was killed for being with a human, my father. And yes, my mother was a demon and she did have a pure heart. Some people find that hard to believe. But my father met another woman, a human. Kireean. She was a lovely lady, they married and had my sisters Kikyo and Kaede" She paused. "Then I needed to get away, to travel. So when Kikyo turned 18, I gave her the responsibility to take care and protect the jewel. When I came back from my 14 year long trip of training... and...other..things... I met my father, step-mother, Kikyo and Keade, who were very happy to welcome my return. Kikyo had given me back the jewel and for the next week, everything was like it was supossed to be.

"But then, one night Naraku and many demons came and invaded our village. I knew I was strong, and I knew Kikyo and my father and some other of the village men were...but even I...nor them could take down the demons.. or Naraku. I knew I had to protect the children, so i stood back and fought from the sidelines using my sacred bow. But, I watched as my step-mother, father and sister were murdered, and I couldnt do anything to stop it." Silent tears ran down her face "So I took Kaede, who was only eight at the time, and the other village children that had survived and we ran. I his them in a tree, because I could _feel _Naraku behind us. He threatened me to 'Give him the Shikon No Tama or suffer'. Blinded with rage, I shot through one of his tenticals, and purified it. With a shreik of pain, he vanished but he said he will get the shikon no tama and kill me..if it was the last thing he's do.

"I took the children and I travled to diffrent villages and gave them to somone that woukd take care of them and love them. But I kept Kaede. Once all the children were gone, we saught out the village my mother lived in before she met my father. We travled for days untill we found it. They greeted us with open arms, because my mother was a good woman to them and they wanted to give back all the times she had helped them." she paused and looked at Inu Tashio "Then one day while wondering the forest, I came across a well, and not far from it, a sakred tree. Curious, I jumped inside the well...and I expected to hit the bottom, but I was in awe when I was surounded by a blue light. When it stopped....I was in a well house and I met a young man, who obviously had a demonic aura, but looked human. He stared at me with wide, gray eyes. I took an intrest in him, and after telling him my name and showing him I meant no harm, because he smelled of fear, he became less tense and told me his name was Inu Tashio."

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah" Kagome said, still looking at Inu Tashio. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I still remember that day" Inu Tashio said "I thought you were the most weirdest thing I ever saw, but also the most beautiful and cute thing. We talked and you told me how you somehow came from the other side of the well. We spoke for hours. Then you left, you jumped back in the well. After you left, I felt so empty. And I didn't know when I'd see you again. But, I went to the wellhouse the next day, hoping you'd be there. And you were. I smiled at you and you smiled back, and we started talking. It went on for a few weeks, untill one day you come and asked if I wanted to see where you came from."

Kagome took over "Yes... I did and I was more than happy when you said yes. I grabbed you and jumped down the well. You closed your eyes, and after a bit, opened them again in awe. Then you looked up, expecting to see the wellhouse, but you saw the open sky. We climbed out.. and we sat by the well and spoke. When nightfall came... you had to depart. It was that night that I knew I loved you" Inu Tashio smiled.

"Then," she coninued, "I told you.... I told you that I tought you were a demon" She walked over closer to Inu Tashio and gently placed her Index and her Middle finger on Inu Tashio's head and started chanting some forign language. Inu Tashio glowed a bright blue, and soon he bgan to change his appreance. His hair grew longer and it hanged into a silver, his eyes were a molten gold, isntead of the usual grey, he began to get more toned and muscular, and his fingernails and teeth grew. Inuyasha watched as his father had changed.

'_Is this his true form? His demon form??' _Inuyahsa pondered

"You...didn't believe me at first....then" she took her fingers off of him "I did this to you... and... you were scared. You ran to the shrine, this shrine, and you asked your mother and father... I came in shortly after. When they looked at you, they didn't seam shocked at all, like they knew what you were... Then they looked at me and your mother sighed. And she told you that...they wernt really your real parents..." Kagome's tone was upset "Your mother, who wasnt really your mother, was your fathers sister....and her husband. She told you of Naraku, and by trying to protect you and your mother, your father died. Your mother ran with you,...only a baby at the time.... to try to protect you as well.. and she met your fathers sister..and told her to take you and run... Your mother died later that night. Siofra (a/n: Inu Tashio's dads sister sorry for not mentioning that, its 11:30 PM here and im tired haha) and her husband ran and came across a village... the village that would become my home later on, and they told them of a well that said to have mystic powers. That warped you to another demention.

Siofra pondered this, and decided to check it out. What better hiding place then in another demention? With her husband and you, she jumped down the well..and ended up here. They learned the ways of this time and build a shrine and a well house. As you grew, you became more....attracted to the well....they knew one day you would pass, and they would have to tell you." Inu Tashio sighed.

Kagome continued, "Then you were mad Naraku killed your parents... you vowed you'd get revenge...and I would get revenge on my friends and family as well... I trained you... and... we found the sacred jewel.....and...Naraku came after us...we faught him.... I thought I purified the jewel..and Naraku..judt desinigrated... we thought he died. Then you went back to get some things from the present... you went to say goodbye...because you were going to stay with me..and we were going to get married and start our own family." Inuyasha couldnt help put feel a pang of jealousy as he listened to the goddess tell her tale. "But..you didn't come back..... But.. we are past that, now." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Do you get it now?" Inuyasha stared into her emerald eyes "yes... Naraku is looking for the jewel that I might posess....and he will kill anyone to get it?"

"Yes, Naraku is a very evil and powerful man. He must be stopped.... So...what is your desicion? Do you want a normal life....or do you want to go to the time you belong with me and your father and put an end to this.... as a hanyou?"

Inuyasha thought carefully. "Im in"

Kagome smirked, "Exelent"

* * *

**YES!! First chappie is finished! Any question, comments..flames leave a comment. If you have any sugestions I do take them, dosnt mean I will use them, because I already have a pretty good idea of what its gunna be about. OK I will start writing once I get up to 10 comments. I love you all! **

**Oh By the way, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and possibly Sango and some other characters will be in the next chapter, cant wait!**


End file.
